


Хотите что-то сказать?

by Morgul



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 20:24:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14197056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgul/pseuds/Morgul
Summary: По мотивам диалога Райнхарда с Фаренхайтом из первой серии римейка





	Хотите что-то сказать?

**Author's Note:**

> 1 серия римейка. Битва при Астарте. (дубляж AniDream)
> 
> Райнхард: Хорошая работа. Не хотите ничего сказать?  
> Фаренхайт: Ммм. Ничего особого.  
> Райнхард: В отличие от других командиров вы не очень разговорчивы. Не переживайте, можете сказать.
> 
> Таймлайн из отрезка преображен в точку

\- Господа, я собрал вас сегодня для того чтобы поговорить. Да-да не для того чтобы раздать приказы, и, даже, не ради того, чтобы посвятить вас в мой очередной гениальный план. Хочу обсудить с вами некоторые насущные дела. Я не так часто спрашивал вашего мнения, но мы тут посовещались с медальоном, и я решил, что это неправильно. Сегодня мы исправим это упущение, Я хочу послушать, что мне скажете вы.

У нас так много серьезных проблем! Например, некоторое время назад, засланцы Альянса украли бывшего императора. Нет, я никого конкретно не виню, они стащили самую бесполезную вещь во дворце, и это, даже, принесло нам... мне выгоду. Но все-таки это непорядок! А вдруг они бы украли что-то действительно ценное? Трон, корону, церемониальную мантию? Это все пригодится нам… мне самому. Кесслер, вы хотите что-нибудь сказать по этому поводу? Куда вы внутрь фуражки втягиваетесь? Я же сказал, что никого не обвиняю, не переживайте, вы можете высказать все, что думаете. Я же не какой-нибудь Гольденбаум! Ну же! Ладно, не хотите - не надо.

Но с пропажами надо что-то делать. Это переходит уже все грани разумного. Не так давно у нас пропала космическая крепость, пятнадцать тысяч кораблей и адмирал Кемпф. Никто по этому поводу не хочет высказаться? Мюллер, вы последний виделись с Кемпфом, я знаю, вам всегда есть что сказать. О, нет! Мюллер! У вас опять пошла виском кровь. Кисслинг, верните, пожалуйста, адмирала Мюллера на его место. Да не в госпиталь! Посадите за стол.

Кстати, это не единственная потерянная крепость. У нас опять отобрали Изерлон. Между прочим, крепость строили на имперские деньги, оборудовали на имперские деньги, почему в ней опять живут посторонние из Альянса? Арендную плату не платят, на все попытки их выселить – отстреливаются. Это безобразие! Это разбазаривание военных объектов? Дорогостоящих военных стратегических объектов! Лютц, что у вас так глаза заблестели? Хотите что-то сказать? Нет? Точно не хотите?

Кстати, о глазах… Ройенталь! Слухи о ваших любовных похождениях становятся совсем неприличными, то есть еще неприличнее чем раньше. Мне докладывают, что ваша последняя пассия… Что значит «опять ничего особенного»? Нет, я не хочу знать такие подробности! Уж лучше молчите, как все остальные.

Не всем же слухам можно верить! Вот мне еще докладывают с Одина, что в нашей старой столице, в колыбели, так сказать, Империи, видели бывшего представителя Альянса на Феззане, Юлиана Минца, то ли меняющего дискеты, то ли торгующего ими. Ну, разве это не бред? Преемник адмирала Яна на Одине торгует дискетами! Вален, что вы покраснели? Вам есть что сказать? Не переживайте, скажите уже! Что вы все молчите? Неужели, никто не хочет высказаться? Биттенфельд, вы хотите?

\- Конечно хочу! Оберштайн…

\- Нет, не надо про Оберштайна, расскажите хотя бы о том, чем вы с Фаренхайтом занимались в Изерлонском коридоре. А, кстати, где Оберштайн? Занят очень важными делами? Наверняка выясняет, что это там недавно так грохнуло в другом крыле. А вот был бы он тут – наверняка бы высказался. Он вечно высказывается, даже когда его не просишь. Не то что вы все!

Что? Фроляйн Мариендорф, вы хотите что-то сказать?

\- Хочу, Ваше Величество. Я беременна! У нас с вами будет ребенок.

Ваше Величество, с вами все в порядке? Что это вы рот беззвучно открываете? Что-то хотите сказать? Не переживайте, говорите...


End file.
